A Old Friend
by Wolves-Pack07
Summary: Zim has started with a new start on taking over the planet Earth with everything new. Including a new partner. However will something go on between them. I'm just writing this to see how many will read it. Rated T for now.
1. Thinking

Zim slowly sat up from his couch and began to wonder, but not about how destroy the human. He wonders what his old friend from the academy is doing these days. He hadn't seen her since the day she had to go back to her plant to get assigned to her plant to take over.

He slowly rests his body on the couch thinking of the good old times they both had togrther. He remember when they were both smeets and they were always put in the same things. He remember them when they build their own ships, when they were making experiments as scientist or even their own weapons for fun, and how they trained together as they try to be invaders for their plant military. He remember almost everything about her and came to thought that she would be perfect to add to his team and help take over the world.

"Computer, look and find Invader Mallen of the Irkenesz Empire." Zim ask.

"Searching beginning, however, it might take some time." The computer informed.

"Good. That'll give me just enough of time to review on what I'd already know about her and her race." He thought to himself. He made his way to the computer and a screen came up behind him with texts on it and he began to read it.


	2. Research

Zim slowly looked at the texts in front of him. He was interested in what he was reading of his old friend. Sadly, everything he read was things he already know about her except for one thing. At the bottom of the texts, it said:

**On this day, we lay in battle vs. a great foe. However, we almost lost the war by the action of Invader or should I say Ex-Invader Mallen. She was on planet Nigel sector 6****th**** and she manages to destroy half of the planet's civilization and 90,876,534,445,435,345,465,667,655 moneys worth of military and property damage and killed 50 people including military personal and injurer over a thousand people. If it wasn't for our good friends, the Irken Empire, we might have lost the war or worse. Our rulers are now keeping a close eye on her.**

**Caption of 4****th**** Alpha Team of Planet Nigel**

Zim was a bit shocked of what he had just read. He knows his friend was cape able ofdoing that kind of damage. Zim got an evil happy grin as he thought, "She is perfect."

"Computer give me info on her race. I really want to make a good impression when I see her again and summarizes it into me categories for me to make it essay for me." He said as a new screen came out with new info of the race. It said:

**The Irkenesz Empire**

**Background: the Irkenesz Empire was once members of the Irken Empire. However, do to Tallest Miyuki and Spork rule of no romance and love or mates allowed, forcing many people to form a republic and made a new Empire. However this still made both Irken and Irkenesz to work together though the hard time ether one had face before. Irkenesz is now known as the little sister of Irken.**

**Alien Species: Manly Irkens. However, there are only 15% of males, 75% of females, and 10% other (Manly slaves) on the main planet.**

**Rulers: Unlike Irkens, the Irkenesz manly have rulers that are tall. The modern rulers are two females…**

Zim slowly took a look at the two photos of the rulers that were on the screen he took in find details of the two rulers. One which had sky blue eyes along with a sky blue pak and sky blue Tallest's uniform. She was about seven feet tall from the photo and her antennas made a seven like figure from the top of her head to about half a foot in the air down to her half her body and made a six shape curled.

The other had red ruby color eyes along with a red pak and red Tallest's uniform. She looked to be at least seven feet tall from the photo and her antennas also made a seven like figure from the top of her head to about half a foot in the air down to her half her body, however, from half of her body made a zigzag form down to her waist. A other thing that caught Zim's eye was her left eye since it had a cut from the top left of her forehead, straight down the middle of her eye and it stop about half way down her left cheek.

"Master I have the…" the computer couldn't finish what it was trying to say.

"Not now! Can't you see I'm studying so I don't act like a fool in front of her?" Zim said. Sadly for him, he couldn't see the same two leaders he was looking at that moment were looking right at him on the huge monitor behind him. "I wonder why the red ruler has a scare on her eye?"

"Why don't you just ask me?" Zim almost felt afraid when he heard a female voice right behind him. He slowly tern to see who spoke, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. When he finally faced the monitor he was meet with the two from the picture as they both stared at him in confusion.

"_Oh no." _he thought as he hopes things don't get any worse.


	3. Surprize

Zim felt like dying since he just made a bad start of showing to the rulers of the Irkenesz Empire that he is no fool. He was so scar in fact that it took two whole minutes for him to speak up.

"Go-G-Go-Good day tallest from the Iekenesz Empire," he started hopping it can't get worse. "I'm Invader Zim of the Irken Empire and I ask of a favor of you."

"I see." Answer the blue leader, "What can we do to help you fellow brother?"

Zim was a bit surprise at what she just called him only to remember that both races were known as brother and sister. He slowly clear his thoughts and began to say, "Well you see, I'm in the middle of taking over a plant. Sadly, I require some help. I remember my old partner and friend that lives with in your planet. I'm asking if you could send her to help me on my mission."

"Mom!" a female voice was herd behind the two rulers. It wasn't long that a female irken came in with snakes on a tray wearing a maid's outfit.

Zim just thought it was their food drone until he got a look at her face.

"Mall!" he shouted as he couldn't believe his best friend was a food drone. This however made all three females look at him.

"Zim!" she shouted

"_OKAY!"_ Zim shouted with in his own head.


End file.
